


Wrong chat!

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [53]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Accidental nudes in the group chat





	Wrong chat!

**Author's Note:**

> This was ridiculously fun to write.
> 
> And if you couldn't tell by the higher rating, it definitely involves SMUT
> 
> So if that's not your thing... probably best to skip this one

If you’ve ever accidentally sent a message to the wrong person you’ll completely understand what’s about to happen.

However, I’m assuming it didn’t have the same outcome.

At least Lauren had never had this happen until one fateful day.

\----

It was NOT her fault.

Lauren was adamant on that fact.

It was not even remotely her fault.

Camila would argue the opposite.

She was 100% sure it was Lauren’s fault.

Basically it happened like this…

\----

The Fifth Harmony girls were all chatting in their group chat.

Normal stuff.

Memes were being exchanged, jokes being told, arguments being had.

Standard group chat stuff.

**Queen D [10.17pm]: I’m telling you guys it would be perfect**   
**Allysin [10.17pm]: Dinah no**   
**Camoola [10.17pm]: Dinah yes**   
**Queen D [10.17pm]: Dinah absolutely… YES**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.18pm]: What is happening?**

Lauren had just been watching the scenario unfold while she changed into her pyjamas. Just shaking her head fondly as they bickered over whether or not a bungee jumping holiday would be a good idea for Simon Cowell’s birthday.

Lauren also couldn’t deny that she’d low-key got distracted by her own reflection.

She’d been confident as fuck lately and damn it if no one else was going to appreciate her new underwear, her and Lucy could.

Platonically. Because Lucy was just that kind of friend who is totally gonna appreciate the new matching set without wanting to jump her bones too badly.

So naturally, Lauren took a few pictures before deciding to weigh in on the 5H convo first.

**Queen D [10.25pm]: It’s gonna be amazing**   
**Lauser [10.25pm]: D it’s… something alright**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.26pm]: Laur please be the deciding vote**   
**Camoola [10.27pm]: me and D think it’s great. Alls and Mani are being killjoys**   
**Lauser [10.27pm]: ...guys… it’s an awful idea**   
**Camoola [10.27pm]: Wow… oh no wait I kind of see it.. Nvm**   
**Queen D [10.28pm]: *cough* whipped *cough***

Lauren shook her head and swiped over to her a Lucy’s chat. She yawned as she selected a photo and sent it before throwing her phone on her bed and heading to clean her teeth.

Just as she turned to the bathroom, her eyes glanced at the screen, just as the sending bar finished loading and Lauren sucked in a deep breath.

“Shit.. no. Fuck. Oh god.” Lauren yelped, diving for her phone. The chat name: **Dinah’s Bitches** was most definitely not Lucy Vives.

**Lauser [10.29pm]: Photo sent**   
**Lauser [10.29pm]: ShiT**   
**Lauser [10.29pm]: NO NO FUCK**   
**Lauser [10.29pm]: OMG DON’T FCKING LOOk At It**   
**Lauser [10.30pm]: NOOOOO WRNG CHat FcKK**   
**Lauser [10.30pm]: Fckng fcuk**   
**Lauser [10.30pm]: Shit SHiet Fck fuck**   
**Lauser [10.31pm]: guys Istfg don’t do ti… shit**

Lauren held her phone in her hands and closed her eyes with a whimper.

She was never going to hear the end of this.

\----

Meanwhile, in a warm, sunny Miami, not too far from Lauren’s house, was Camila.

She was thoroughly enjoying goading Dinah into booking the bungee holiday for Cowell but she knew Dinah wouldn’t go through with it… probably.

Her family was also down for the weekend, so they were all sitting on the sofa watching some movie that Camila had long forgotten the name of.

Camila rolled her eyes when Dinah’s message came through; that girl was a Camren shipper through and through.

She also happened to know that Camila kinda had a major crush on Lauren since forever.

So her accusation of her being whipped wasn’t exactly untrue.

But excuse her for not being prepared for the message that came through next.

She was expecting a victorious message from Normani or Ally, maybe a Dinah Jane persuasion message.

Not Lauren in, what could only be described as, not a fucking lot.

Camila felt her mouth go dry but before she could even begin to process the photo in front of her properly she realised exactly where she was.

On her sofa. In between her little sister and her mother.

Camila also chucked her phone across the room as her eyes widened in panic and her flight reflex kicked in.

Her hands fumbled for the off button and when they couldn’t reach it she just pressed her phone against her chest. She coughed once, feeling it vibrating against her chest as a flurry of messages came through.

“You okay?” Sinu asked, raising her eyebrow at Camila’s weird behaviour.

“Uh huh.” Camila replied quickly, her cheeks burning pink and her eyes staring straight ahead.

Camila quickly stood up, running her hand through her hair and looking around quickly.

“I’ll be right back.” She muttered, almost running for the kitchen and finally moving her phone from her chest.

**Lauser [10.29pm]: Photo sent**   
**Lauser [10.29pm]: ShiT**   
**Lauser [10.29pm]: NO NO FUCK**   
**Lauser [10.29pm]: OMG DON’T FCKING LOOk At It**   
**Lauser [10.30pm]: NOOOOO WRNG CHat FcKK**   
**Lauser [10.30pm]: Fckng fcuk**   
**Lauser [10.30pm]: Shit SHiet Fck fuck**   
**Lauser [10.31pm]: guys Istfg don’t do ti… shit**   
**Queen D [10.32pm]: daaammmnnn Lauser. Who that meant for huh?**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.33pm]: fuck I am dating the wrong band mate…**   
**Allysin [10.33pm]: so like I know I’m the straight one buuuut Laur… sweet christ**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.33pm]: Fucking preach sis**   
**Queen D [10.34pm] MAnI WHAT DID YOU SAY??**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.34pm] uhhhh that you’re the light of my life and I love you?**   
**Allysin [10.35pm]: *cups hands like a megaphone* SHE SAID SHE’S DATING THE WRONG BAND MATE**   
**Queen D [10.35pm]: Fuck you shortstack**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.35pm]: Fuck you shortstack… jinx babe**   
**Queen D [10.36pm] … is that really wise right now?**   
**Queen D [10.37pm]: Wait.. where’s Chanch? Should she not be here also?**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.37pm]: Maybe she had a heart attack.**   
**Allysin [10.37pm]: Cause of Death… Lauren’s abs**   
**Allysin [10.37pm]: and boobs.. And.. well everything**   
**Lauser [10.38pm]: That was SO NOT MEant for this chat…**   
**Lauser [10.38pm]: That was meant for Lucy…**

Camila felt her stomach drop.

**Queen D [10.39pm]: I thought you two weren’t together?**   
**Lauser [10.39pm]: We’re not but who else is gonna appreciate this rn..**   
**Queen D [10.39pm]: Oh I could think of someone…**   
**That Bitch Mani [10.40pm]: Mila we see you lurking**

Camila cursed under her breath and took a deep breath.

**Camoola [10.40pm]: I’m not lurking**   
**Queen D [10.40pm]: Yes you are**   
**Camoola [10.40pm]: No I’m not**   
**Queen D [10.40pm]: Yes you are**   
**Camoola [10.41pm]: Am not**   
**Queen D [10.41pm]: Are freaking too**   
**Lauser [10.41pm]: How does this always happen…**

Camila bit her lip, worrying her teeth over soft skin as her thumb hovered over the screen.

Camila shook her head just as she got a notification from a private chat.

_Finah Dinah [10.42pm]: Just scroll up Mila… you know you want tooooo_   
_Chancho [10.42pm]: how did you even know?_   
_Finah Dinah [10.42pm]: skills. Now just check out the damn photo and DM our home girl for the love of christ_

Camila rolled her eyes but knew Dinah would totally grill her about this the next time they met up.

So she took a deep breath and went back onto the group chat, ignoring the new messages and scrolling up, her lip still caught between her teeth.

The brief glance she got back in the living room didn’t prepare Camila in the slightest.

She was only human.

So when faced with Lauren in a sheer black, clearly push up, bra, all she could really do was whimper. And that didn’t even factor in the matching panties.

Look, sure when they were in a band together it was all dandy and getting changed was quick and rushed and less noticeable when everyone was rushing around for a show, but this, this was different.

This was a chance for Camila to really appreciate what Lauren-

No, wait. Camila shook her head and quickly swiped out of the photo.

Lauren hadn’t meant to send them. They weren’t for her eyes.. As much as it pained her to scroll back down to the current messages.

**That Bitch Mani [10.46pm]: Laur you gotta check the chat before you send them**   
**Lauser [10.46pm]: I know.. Shut it..**   
**Lauser [10.47pm]: Awful quiet there Camz**   
**Camoola [10.47pm]: Am I? Whoops..**   
**Queen D [10.47pm]: Don’t stare too hard C**   
**Camoola [10.47pm]: Stfu**

Camila brought her thumb up to her mouth, teeth nibbling on her thumbnail as her mind raced.

She took a deep breath and quickly switched chats.

_Camz [10.47pm]: you home?_

Camila held her breath while three little dots appeared, wobbling in their little grey bubble before Lauren’s message popped onto her screen.

_Lo [10.48pm]: course I am, why?_   
_Camz [10.48pm]: just… curious_   
_Lo [10.49pm]: uh huh… real answer?_   
_Camz [10.49pm]: Just wondering why such fancy underwear if you’re staying in_   
_Lo [10.50pm]: nothing like a bit of self confidence when you’re single_   
_Camz [10.50pm]: soooo not going out later?_   
_Lo [10.50pm]: nopeee_   
_Camz [10.52pm]: cool… mind if I come over?_

Camila felt the nerves and adrenaline building in her chest, her foot tapping on the ground, her eyes glued to Lauren’s half of the screen, ignoring the group messages. Namely asking where Lauren and her disappeared to.

_Lo [10.55pm]: I’m sitting pretty and patient Camz… you coming or not?_   
_Lo [10.55pm]: Photo sent_

Camila almost choked on air. She was not ready for Lauren.. Once again in her matching underwear.

Entirely for her eyes only.

So now she felt like she could drool… and stare.

Because hot damn.

Every curve, every muscle, every mark, every single inch of everything was perfect and gorgeous and Camila almost died just looking at her.

“Hey Mila, you’ve been a while. Everything okay?”

Camila jumped out of her skin with a yelp when her dad walked into the kitchen. Camila quickly brought her phone closer towards her, desperately trying to act like she wasn’t four different types of turned on.

“Uhhh, yeah. I…” Camila trailed off as her phone vibrated in her hands. She glanced down.

_Lo [10.57pm]: Photo sent_

Camila closed her eyes briefly and bit down on her tongue because that was a very naked back that, yes, definitely proved Lauren wasn’t wearing her bra anymore.

“Yeah I uh,” Camila glanced down at her phone once more before looking up at her dad, “I have to go. Lo- Lauren needs.. Um.. something.”

Camila was barely processing words coming out of her mouth, too busy tapping out a response to Lauren.

_Camz [10.57pm]: I’m… uh.. You.. I.._   
_Camz [10.58pm]: I’ll be like.. Ten minutes_

Camila barely glanced at her family as she rushed to the door, pulling on her sneakers, phone still in her hand.

She walked back over to the living room, grabbing her keys off the coffee table before realising her family was watching her with concern.

“Lauren. Needs uh something. Gonna.. Go help her out.” Camila said, pointing at her phone with her keys, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Oh do make sure she’s okay sweetie.” Sinu said with a smile.

“Does this mean I can sleep in your bed tonight?” Sofi asked with a grin. Camila blinked down at her phone, a new message staring back at her.

_Lo [11.01pm]: can’t wait…_

“Uh sure Sofi. I won’t be back tonight anyways.” Camila mumbled, tucking her phone in her pocket and grinning at her parents.

In the next second she was out the front door and in her car.

“Must be important if she agreed to that.” Sofi mumbled.

Sinu and Alejandro exchanged a knowing glance before choosing to ignore it and finish the movie.

\----

“Dinah. Dinah. Dinah. DINah.” Camila chanted as she drove down the street. She’d called her instantly and put it on speaker before chucking her phone on the passenger seat.

“Oh my God what?” Dinah yelled.

“IthinkI’mabouttosleepwithLauren.” Camila blurted out.

“What? Mila.. breath.” Dinah sighed.

“I think I’m about to sleep with Lauren.” Camila said slower, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel as she waited at a red light.

“You’re what?!” Dinah screeched. Camila laughed nervously.

“Well like I just kinda dm’d her to see if she was going out anywhere and she said no so I asked why the fancy underwear and she said self confidence but I just kinda asked to come over and ohmygod she sent me another picture and D, I’m low-key freaking out because then she sent another one and I’m like driving to her place now.” Camila rambled as the light turned green and she turned onto Lauren’s street.

“You.. since when did you know how to do this?” Dinah asked.

“What?” Camila asked.

“You’re literally about to get laid… how.. How did you become so smooth?” Dinah reiterated.

“It was so not smooth. More like a total stuttery horny mess.” Camila grumbled. Dinah snorted as Camila pulled up outside Lauren’s house.

“Mila you’ll be fine.” Dinah reassured her. Camila laughed nervously.

“Oh I know. It’s just… D, you know how long I’ve liked her for.” Camila sighed. There was short silence as Camila shut off her car and waited for Dinah’s response.

“I may also, kind of know that Lauren is just as useless as you are?” Dinah squeaked.

“...what?” Camila asked, her whole world finally focusing down to one point again instead of spinning wildly around her.

“You two are as bad as each other. So just get in there… literally.” Dinah finally said, the smirk dripping from her voice. Camila rolled her eyes.

“Why did I even call you?” Camila asked with a groan, her car door echoing in the silent street. She walked towards Lauren’s front door, listening to Dinah’s cackle echoing in the night.

“Because you wanted to brag how you’re about to get down and dirty with Lau-” Camila hung up as Lauren wrenched open the door before she could even knock.

Camila smiled sweetly, ignoring the fact that Lauren most likely heard Dinah’s final words before she opened the door.

Her eyes drifted down of their own accord and Camila noted that aside from a baggy zipped up hoodie, Lauren didn’t exactly look like she was wearing much.

Camila gulped quietly as Lauren stepped back to let Camila in.

“Was that Dinah?” Lauren asked when the door clicked shut. Camila took a deep breath and nodded, glancing around Lauren’s hallway like she hadn’t been here hundreds of times.

Or maybe this felt different.

“Yeah it- was.” Camila faltered as she turned around; seeing Lauren leaning against her front door, fingers playing with her zipper and her head tilted to the side slightly was enough to make even the strongest stall.

“She’s always been so perceptive.” Lauren hummed. Camila nodded, eyes almost glued to the fingers playing with the metal zip.

“That must be cold.” Camila said with a frown. Lauren snorted, pushing off the door and walking into Camila’s space.

“I could use a hand.. Getting it off.” Lauren whispered, her lips brushing the shell of Camila’s ear as Lauren walked past her and headed up her stairs.

Camila let out a breath and spun on her heel, watching Lauren walk upstairs. The hoodie just barely riding up and showing that yep… Lauren was most definitely only in her panties. And yep they were most definitely lacy… and barely covering her ass.

Fuck.

\----

Camila couldn’t really remember how she got where she was.

Lying in the middle of Lauren’s bed, leaning up on her elbows with Lauren straddling her thighs.

Her fingers still toying with that. Damn. Zipper.

“Dinah may have uh mentioned something.” Camila said, clearing her throat quietly. Lauren hummed, using her free hand to press against Camila’s shoulder, pushing her down into the pillows behind her.

Camila swallowed, her arms giving out and landing at her side. Lauren leant over her, still leaning her hand on Camila’s shoulder.

Lauren bit her lip, eyes watching as her hand trailed down Camila’s arm to take Camila’s hand in her own. Slowly dragging her palms up her thighs, fingers brushing thin straps just under the hem of the hoodie.

Camila swallowed roughly, mouth dry and eyes wide.

“Anything interesting?” Lauren asked, watching as Camila’s eyes fixated on where her fingers were sitting.

Camila bit her lip, her eyes darting up to Lauren’s.

“Um, you… like me.” Camila stuttered. Lauren’s fiddling fingers faltered. She internally rolled her eyes, trust Dinah to blurt out her feelings.

“That is interesting.” Lauren replied slowly. Camila took a slow breath before sinking further into the pillows, her body relaxing beneath Lauren’s. Her palms flattening over Lauren’s hips, thumbs gently brushing over the edge of her panties.

“I thought so.” Camila agreed, “Considering she’s known that I’ve liked you for years.” Lauren froze, staring down at Camila in disbelief.

“You have?” Lauren said. Camila nodded with a small smile.

“That I have.” Camila murmured.

Lauren processed this new information, allowing herself to truly settle on Camila’s thighs. Camila waited as Lauren blinked down at her with a grin spreading over her face.

Camila felt the shift in the air again, any control she just had… was gone. Lauren was staring down at her with a sly smirk and a wild glint in her eyes.

The zipper caught her attention first, the smallest of clicks echoing in the room as the metal slipped against each other. Camila gulped as Lauren slowly, oh so slowly, moved the zipper down.

Painfully slowly, so incredibly snail like that Camila was getting antsy just watching her. Her fingers curling over Lauren’s hips, her thumbs pausing on Lauren’s panties.

“Just because we like each other,” Lauren purred, the zipper finally revealing her collarbone, “Doesn’t mean we can’t do what you came here to do.”

Camila nodded, eyes still trained on the zip and the soft, pale skin it was gradually revealing. Camila bit her lip to swallow a whimper as the zipper slipped below Lauren’s cleavage; her eyes following the curve of Lauren’s breasts hidden beneath the shadows of the hoodie.

The bare skin that followed reminded Camila that, yep, that last picture had been more than just a tease.

The zip reached Lauren’s bellybutton and Camila groaned; she hadn’t missed those subtle(ish) abs, not in all the times they trained together or in the photos Lauren sent.

Camila was so busy flicking her eyes between the soft curves of Lauren’s chest and the defined ridges of her abs that she didn’t notice the zip reaching its end.

“Camz..” Lauren whispered. Camila’s eyes snapped up to meet Lauren’s, “Are you just gonna lie there or are you gonna give me a hand?”

Oh what a loaded question.

Camila nodded feverishly, scrambling to sit up and capture Lauren’s lips with her own.

It was the complete opposite of what she’d hoped their first kiss would be like but god did it feel so much better.

Camila couldn’t help the whimpers, the desperate sighs, the gasps that escaped her. Lauren was pushing every single one of her buttons and she couldn’t wait for what would follow.

She was so caught up in Lauren’s tongue stroking against her own, exploring her mouth for the first time, Camila didn’t realise her own hands had began to wander.

One trailing up Lauren’s stomach, feeling her muscles clench and tremble under her fingertips, skimming over her breast, catching against Lauren’s nipple with an almost silent gasp from the girl in question, finally gripping the collar of the hoodie.

The other, sliding down Lauren’s thigh, fingertips brushing the edge of Lauren’s panties, slipping around to run a finger down Lauren’s centre.

Camila felt more than heard Lauren’s stuttering breath, their kiss finally breaking as Lauren’s head fell back.

“This,” Lauren said, through panting gasps, “Is not your first time with a girl.”

Camila hummed, her lips having attached to Lauren’s neck, easily working her up with wet, opened mouth kisses along sensitive skin, teeth nipping and tongue soothing.

“What makes you say that?” Camila husked, the hand between Lauren’s legs slowly inching up to brush over her clothed clit, making Lauren’s hips jump into her touch.

“Jesus… that.” Lauren breathed out with a breathless laugh.

Camila leaned back just enough to look Lauren in the eye, her finger now drawing slow circles around Lauren’s clit.

“Maybe I’m just a fast learner.” Camila said with a smirk. Lauren laughed, her hand shooting to grip Camila’s shoulder tightly as she increased the pressure of her finger.

Lauren’s eyes slipped shut, her entire being focused on the gentle movements of Camila’s teasing touch.

Only snapping open when Camila moves her hand, off where she needs her the most and up to curling around front of her hoodie.

“What…?” Lauren asked, breathing rapidly and eyelids heavy as Camila gripped either side of her hoodie and slowly, so slowly, pushed it off her shoulders.

“You did need help with this didn’t you?” Camila asked, her lips brushing against Lauren’s collarbone.

Lauren resigned herself to a whimper and her hands tangling tightly in Camila’s hair.

Camila on the other hand, well, she was fully invested in finally savouring every inch of Lauren. Her lips trailed down, leaving pink, flushed skin in their wake. She grinned as the hoodie fell to the bed before she scooped it up and threw it away. Her lips brushing over each heated inch of Lauren’s chest, her lips never straying below the swell of Lauren’s breasts.

“Baby..” Lauren whimpered. Camila hummed, sending goosebumps across Lauren’s body.

“What Lo?” Camila asked, hands gripping Lauren’s thighs and tugging her closer.

“Just touch me.” Lauren sighed, tilting Camila’s head back and surging forward. Their lips connecting messily as Lauren pushed Camila back into the mattress.

Camila slid her hands up, over Lauren’s stomach and counting up her ribs. Her fingertips tracing along the underside of Lauren’s breasts, watching Lauren’s breath hitch and catch with each brush of her fingers.

Before Lauren could pull away to complain, Camila shifted her hands and cupped her breasts, thumbs grazing over her nipples. Camila felt Lauren gasp against her lips, her breath coming in quick pants as Camila massaged her breasts.

Camila hummed, ducking her head down when Lauren broke away to let out a broke moan, her lips moving down Lauren’s chest, reveling in the deep breaths Lauren was trying to take as her tongue swiped along the edge of Lauren’s cleavage.

Lauren was just about getting used to the soft, teasing nips that Camila was leaving down the centre of her chest, just barely touching the curves of her breasts with each kiss, when her lips suddenly enclosed over Lauren’s nipple.

The moan that left Lauren’s lips was almost downright pornographic and Camila was drowning in a smug pride that she was the one making Lauren melt in her palms.

Camila was sure to keep Lauren focused on the way her tongue laved over her skin, circling and skimming over her nipple with an almost languid speed. Her other hand trailing down Lauren’s stomach and slipping beneath the lace.

Lauren let her eyes blink open when she heard a snap. Her eyelids were heavy but she managed to let her head fall forward and stare down at Camila; who was watching her with a guilty eyes and a wide smirk.

“What?” Lauren asked, her skin on fire and her brain finally noticing the lack of touching Camila was doing.

“Nothing.” Camila replied innocently, one hand tugging Lauren closer and capturing her lips roughly while the other slowly removed the now ripped underwear.

Lauren moaned against her lips, her hands curling into Camila’s hair with every brush of their tongues.

Camila’s plan was slightly put off when Lauren’s hands slipped down her front of grabbed the hem of her t-shirt.

“You’re wearing too much.” Lauren mumbled against Camila’s lips. Camila groaned and pulled the t-shirt over her shoulders, the air of the room a cool contrast to her searing skin. Lauren whined when she saw Camila wasn’t wearing a bra, her fingers instantly moving to pinch and roll Camila’s nipples.

“Fuck, Lo.” Camila panted, her hands moving back to their place on Lauren’s thighs. She can’t help the shiver that electrifies her spine as Lauren’s nails scrape down her back as she bite Lauren’s lip softly.

Lauren is so focused on sliding her hands across the entire expanse of Camila’s torso, she misses the feeling of Camila’s hands moving. Right up until she felt Camila’s hand cup her core.

“H-holy shit.” Lauren mumbled, her head leaning down to rest against Camila’s shoulder as Camila’s fingers stroke through her folds.

Camila could only marvel at the wetness coating her fingers. Knowing Lauren wanted her and feeling it turned out to be two very different feelings. In fact, they weren’t even on the same spectrum of incredible.

She took her time, working Lauren even further up, closer to her fall into oblivion that much sweeter. Camila kept marking along Lauren’s collarbone as her fingers rubbed slowly over Lauren’s clit.

Lauren felt like she could crawl out of her skin, she was burning, craving everything that was Camila. Every touch of her fingertips set her nerves alight, every kiss on her skin sent her groaning and every bite left her on cloud nine.

It wasn’t until Lauren’s hips were matching Camila’s movements subconsciously did Lauren lift her head from Camila’s shoulder, looking down into wide, brown, almost black, eyes.

“Please..” Lauren whispered. Camila nodded, leaning up and capturing Lauren’s lips feverishly.

Her fingers slipped down, through Lauren’s dripping folds, dipping slightly in, savouring the whimper that fell from Lauren’s lips.

“For the love of God Camz, stop fucking teas-” Lauren started, her words trailing off into a deep gasp as Camila slid two fingers into her easily.

Camila smirked as Lauren’s jaw dropped and her forehead leaned against Camila’s, her eyes screwed shut. Camila moved her lips to Lauren’s jaw, nipping and kissing her way along.

Meanwhile, Lauren’s entire focus had shifted to the full feeling at her core; the way Camila dragged her fingertips along her walls as she pulled out. The way her fingers curled at just the right spot to make her see stars. The way Camila pumped in and out of her like it was her one and only life goal to make Lauren tumble into an orgasm.

Camila couldn’t help but watch Lauren’s face, her free hand moving up to cup Lauren’s breast, her thumb toying with her nipple. She watched the different forms of pleasure washing over Lauren’s face with each thrust of her hand.

She adjusted the hand at Lauren’s centre, brushing her thumb over her clit in tight circles. Camila licked her lips as Lauren’s moans and whimpers got louder. She groaned as she felt Lauren fluttering around her fingers.

Camila closed her eyes when she felt Lauren drag her nails down her back, her mouth open and a long drawn out moan dripping from her lips. Camila slowly thrust her fingers, letting Lauren ride out her high as her body trembled and her thighs locked around Camila’s waist.

It wasn’t until Lauren’s hand came to her shoulder, pushing herself up to look down at Camila with heavy eyes and sharp breathes that Camila stilled her movements.

“Holy fuck.” Lauren murmured.

“That good huh?” Camila asked smugly.

“Mm.” Lauren hummed, pressing a softer kiss to Camila’s swollen lips. She groaned as Camila withdrew her fingers, the friction too much for her to handle. Lauren was still vaguely out of it when she caught Camila’s wrist and brought her fingers up to her lips, her tongue flicking out against Camila’s fingertips. Camila was just watching her, lips parted in shock but mostly out of desire. It wasn’t until Lauren slipped her fingers into her mouth that Camila whimpered.

Camila could barely breath, Lauren’s eyes swirling black with desire and a sparkle that screamed mischief. Lauren released Camila’s fingers with a pop before she licked her lips.

“Your turn.” She whispered. Camila gulped, that control she’d just had? Gone. Straight out the window, along with her ability to speak.

Camila could barely focus when Lauren shifted down her body, her lips marking their way down. Each pause accompanied with a bite or a nip, causing Camila to tremble.

It’s only when Lauren makes some sort of affronted noise that Camila leans up on her elbows, staring down at Lauren with a frown.

“What?”

“No way you got me off while you were still in your jeans.” Lauren said, leaning her chin on the skin just above Camila’s waistband.

“Um…” Camila started, her frown deepening as Lauren’s fingers popped her jeans’ button and sliding them down her legs.

“‘Cause that’s kinda hot.” Lauren murmured, her lips pressing below her navel, her chin brushing against Camila’s panties with each kiss.

“Lo.. if you tease me I’m not gonna last.” Camila groaned, her hands tangling in Lauren’s hair.

“Good.” Lauren mumbled, placing a soft kiss right over Camila’s clothed clit and watched Camila’s eyes slip shut.

She slid her boy shorts down trembling legs before settling between them with an eagerness she’d never known before Camila.

The groan that came out of Camila when she ran her tongue broadly through Camila’s folds was enough to make Lauren twitch with want again.

Camila was already breathing erratically, and with each soft stroke of Lauren’s tongue she could feel the coil inside her tightening.

“Fuck, Lo, please.” Camila breathed out. Lauren hummed, making Camila’s back arch and a moan break free.

Lauren shifted until her fingers were circling Camila’s heat, teasingly dipping into her entrance while her tongue flicked over her clit. The grip in her hair tightened as Lauren slipped her fingers deep into Camila’s clinging heat.

All it took was Lauren curling her fingers tightly and one broad swipe over Camila’s clit.

Camila’s back arched and her mouth dropped open with a silent moan and a quiet whisper of Lauren’s name.

Lauren slowly crawled back up Camila’s body, placing kisses to her heaving chest before capturing her lips sweetly.

“You good there baby?” Lauren asked smugly. Camila nodded with a sleepy hum. She grinned as her fingernails dragged up Lauren’s back until her arms were looped around Lauren’s neck.

“So good. So incredibly good.” Camila purred quietly. Lauren pecked the tip of her nose before sliding off of Camila and tucking into her side; her arm thrown over Camila’s stomach and their legs tangled together.

Neither of them really remembered drifting off but soon Camila was plunged into dreams of green eyes and dragonflies.

\----

“DID YOU RIP MY PANTIES?”

Camila was jolted out of her slumber with Lauren’s voice sharply yelling. Camila sat up and looked towards Lauren, blinking owlishly. Before she could truly appreciate the sight that is Lauren’s naked back and ass, a pair of ripped, lacy panties were shoved in her face.

“What?” Camila asked around a yawn, her hand coming up to blearily rub at her eyes.

“Did. You. Rip. My brand new. Underwear?” Lauren asked, kneeling on the bed next to Camila.

Camila dragged her eyes up from Lauren’s thighs, marked with scratches from the night before, across her stomach where the early red marks were already turning into bruises, over her breasts, also covered in hickies and up to Lauren’s face.

“Maybe.” Camila said. Lauren chucked the underwear at Camila, smacking her in the chest. “Ow.” Camila deadpanned.

“Asshole. They were new.” Lauren whined, folding her arms. Camila most definitely not focus on the swell of her breasts pushing together. “Eyes up here Camz.”

“Right.” Camila muttered, meeting Lauren’s eyes once again. “I’ll buy you some new ones.” Lauren huffed and shuffled closer, her hand cupping Camila’s jaw softly.

“You better.” Lauren grumbled before leaning down and kissing Camila gently.

“Anyway, morning.” Camila said once she’d pulled back.

“Morning.” Lauren mumbled, lying back down in bed, her front very much squashed against the mattress. Camila couldn’t help her eyes wandering over the red scratches down her back, the freckles on her lower back, the curve of her ass. It was all too beautiful to ignore.

“I can feel you staring.” Lauren said, turning her head to look at Camila. She hummed and moved closer, pressing her lips to the base of Lauren’s neck.

“Why’d you get up?” Camila asked, her lips brushing further down Lauren’s back.

“Breakfast.” Lauren hummed, closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

“We can go get breakfast.” Camila said, her lips reaching Lauren’s lower back before making their way back up.

“I was going to make you breakfast.” Lauren corrected, turning over to look at Camila. Who once again couldn’t help her wandering eye, “Are you ever going to look at my face?”

“Can you blame me? Five years of acting so straight I could be a pencil. Five years of acting like you don’t work me up so easy. Five long years of not getting to kiss you.” Camila whispered, leaning over Lauren with a smirk.

“Five years without all this sounds painful.” Lauren shot back. Camila nodded seriously, a smile playing at her lips.

“Five years without getting to touch you,” Camila continued, tracing her fingers down the line of hickies along Lauren’s chest, “Or see you like this, so open and willing.” Camila whispered, her lips pressing against Lauren’s neck.

“Breakfast?” Lauren squeaked. Camila paused, kissed her neck once more before sitting up.

“I want pancakes.” Camila said with a bright grin.

\----

Camila was already waiting in the kitchen, Lauren’s hoodie on and a cup of coffee in her hands by the time Lauren walked in.

She moved around the kitchen seamlessly, all the while ignoring Camila’s eyes on her. She could feel the heat in that gaze through her shirt and if she turned around she knew the pancakes would have to wait.

“Is that my shirt?” Camila asked. Lauren nodded, turning around as she mixed the pancake batter.

“It is. My underwear though.” Lauren said with a wink. Camila rolled her eyes.

“I told you I’d buy you new ones.” Camila said, ignoring the click of the front door opening.

“Well if someone hadn’t ripped them I wouldn’t have to ask for new ones.” Lauren sighed, turning back around to start cooking the pancakes.

“They ripped so easily, clearly you need better ones anyway.” Camila said sipping on her coffee before flashing Dinah, Normani and Ally a bright smile as they entered the kitchen.

“Camz, my panties were perfectly fine before you got your hands on them. So don’t give me that bullshit. You ripped them, you replace them.” Lauren said with a shake of her head.

She jumped a mile when there was a loud smack. Lauren spun around and saw Dinah and Camila smirking, their hands lowering from where they’d high fived. Lauren groaned and turned back around.

“Please tell me you didn’t hear that.” Lauren mumbled. Dinah snickered while Normani shook her head and Ally sighed.

“Trust me I wish I hadn’t.” Ally replied.

“Well I, for one, am happy to have stumbled across the morning after.” Dinah said with a bright grin, leaning against the counter and tugging Normani into her side.

“Great time to assess the- are those hickies on your thighs?!” Normani said staring at Camila like she’d grown a second head. Camila glanced down and coughed before tugging the hem of the hoodie down.

“No?” She replied carefully.

“Yes. You should see my back.” Lauren snorted. Camila threw a dish towel at Lauren and hit her in the back. “Shut up, I liked it.”

“Shut up Lo.” Camila groaned.

“You know,” Ally started, “Most of the time when you send something to the wrong chat it ends badly.”

“Oh it did.” Normani replied. “For us.”

Lauren glanced over at her with a frown.

“Now we have to deal with Mila drooling all over you, and now she doesn’t need to ‘subtle’.” Normani pointed out.

“I don’t like those air quotes.” Camila grumbled.

“You weren’t subtle babe.” Lauren said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. “If you were we wouldn’t have-”

“Innocent people still over here.” Ally piped up with a smile.

“Uninvited people.” Lauren pointed out.

“You two disappeared off the chat last night.. We were curious.” Dinah said with a shrug.

“Oh I bet.” Camila hissed.

“Zip it Chancho, you got your girl didn’t you?” Dinah said with a playful sneer.

Camila looked back at Lauren with a grin and trailed her hand up underneath her shirt, knowing that the girls couldn’t see. Lauren looked at her in surprise, a small smirk on her face.

“That I did.” Camila whispered, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss to Lauren’s lips.

“That’s your cue to leave.” Lauren said, glaring at them over Camila’s shoulder. There was some shuffling and the slam of her front door.

“So girlfriends?” Camila asked with a grin. Lauren laughed, sliding closer to Camila and wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Girlfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
